prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Omori Yuko
is one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her home is a lunch store (bento-ya), so she loves eating and making food. Her alter ego is . She can change into two alternate forms, and . Personality Yuko is a snugly, kind and fluffy person who always gives food to Megumi and those in need, including giving out her homemade honey candy to encourage and comfort others. A proud and well-meaning girl who enjoys helping to take care of others, even if they are bad guys. Appearance Yuko has short, copper brown hair at neck length that flares out and short bangs with a single strand hanging loose. Her eyes are dark brown. Her casual outfit consists of a pale, slightly off-shoulder top with elbow-length sleeves, worn with a pair of light gold overalls. A single pocket resides on the chest, and sewn to the right shoulder strap is an orange bow. On each side on the front of her pants is a gold heart-shaped pocket. She wears gold flats with a tiny orange bow and darker sole. During summer she wears a white blouse with peach frills around the top and sleeves. The bottom is scalloped with a band of light green inches above it, at at the middle of the chest is a scalloped pastel yellow design and a string ribbon. This is paired with pastel yellow scalloped shorts and a pair of peach mules with a white ribbon at the ankle and brown sole. As Cure Honey her now yellow hair is pulled into a wavy ponytail held with an orange bow that has an orange sphere in the center. She gains curled forelocks that reach her shoulders. Her eyes turn goldenrod. Her earrings are pale green clovers. She wears a dark blue and gold lined vest with pale yellow pleats lining the bottom and a pair of wings above them on the back. The sleeves are white and puffy, and her lapel is gold with a ribbon matching her hair ornament with a gold winged heart medallion. The skirt is gold with ruffled bottom, and on her right hip is her PreChanMirror. She also wears pale yellow sleeves lined with frills around the top and a pair of white, knee-length boots lined in yellow with an orange bow on the side. History As Cure Honey, she saves Cure Lovely and Cure Princess when the Saiark almost finished them. Her song incapacitates the villains for a short time while restoring the other Cures' strength. She reminds them of the training they did in karate class, which helps them win. In the end, she introduces herself before flying away. In the next episode, she appears again to overpower Hosshiwa's selfish song and also attacks the Saiark and heals the other Cures. After the Saiark was defeated, Yuko reveals that she is Cure Honey, much to Megumi and Hime's surprise. In the episode after that one, she explains that she called herself Cure Honey because she loved the taste of honey. She earned her powers when she caught one of the crystals that Blue spread across the land. Later, she and the rest of the Cures head to the rice fields so they could help her grandparents. However, Namakelder appears and creates a scarecrow Saiark from Yuko's grandparents. Seeing her friends being beaten, Yuko offers the general some candy, but he refuses. She then transforms into Cure Honey to defeat the Saiark, but it is unaffected by her song and she is grabbed. Lovely and Princess were able to save her and after she fought off the Choiarks with her Popcorn Cheer form, she uses her Sparkling Baton Attack to purify the Saiark and free her grandparents. In the end, she reveals that she did not want to give her secret identity away because she was embarrassed. In episode 31, she brings Phantom, who was heavily injured because of the Happiness Big Bang, back to the embassy to heal him. She makes him some porridge to help him out. When Phantom woke up, he was surprised to see his enemy was helping him out. Yuko said she wants to help anyone who was hurt out, regardless of whether or not they're evil. She reveals that she was inspired to do this when she took care of a dog when she was younger. After Phantom leaves, Blue stops him and he attacks him, but Yuko stands in the way and manages to talk him out of hurting Blue for now. As he leaves, Phantom thanks Yuko for the porridge. Epilogue After the events in episode 49, Yuko has officially become PhanPhan's partner, and allows him to learn cooking from her by having him to work at her family shop. Relationships Aino Megumi: They are classmates and friends. She often gives Megumi lunch during school break. They seem to have known each other for a while because they usually walk together to school. Megumi usually refers her as . Shirayuki Hime: She first meets Hime in episode 2, but they don't fully become friends until episode 4 and she offers Hime a candy every time they see each other. When Hime finds out Yuko is Cure Honey, the become closer and eventually best friends. Sagara Seiji: They are close friends and are in the same class. Both always see each other when they go jogging. Ribbon: Ribbon and Yuko have a friendly relationship. They aren’t as close as Hime and Ribbon, but they have a normal, steady relationship. They also share a love for making food. Hikawa Iona: Her classmate from a different class. They met in episode 18 in their Cure form. In episode 19, Iona revealed her identity and asks her and Megumi to team up with her. When Iona forgives Hime, they become teammates and eventually friends. Phantom: Yuko tends to his wounds after a battle, which worries the other Cures. He appeared to soften toward her, thanking her for the meal. During the Cures final fight with Mirage, Honey battles Phantom, helping him remember that his true wish was to make Mirage happy again. After the fight he reveals his true form as Mirage's fairy partner PhanPhan. After Cure Lovely saves the earth, PhanPhan stays behind and becomes Yuko's fairy partner. He even works at her shop from time to time. Cure Honey "The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!" 大地に実る命の光！キュアハニー！ Daichi ni minoru inochi no hikari! Kyua Hanī! is the alter ego of Yuko. She is represented by clovers. Transformation Sequence Yuko's PreChanMirror opens up, with her reflection in the mirror. It glows as her hair becomes golden yellow and styled in a ponytail. She leaps onto the first PreCard with the other two overlapping before she pushes them down into the mirror. She shouts the transformation phrase as the mirror glows. She is then seen wearing a light yellow cape with hearts surrounding her, forming various parts of her outfit. She then jumps onto a giant yellow heart, which forms the rest of her outfit. She removes the cape and then her wings appear and she places the PreChanMirror on her hip, which becomes encased in a bag. She then takes one more heart that forms into her Triple Dance Honey Baton and she twirls it before posing and finishing the transformation. Popcorn Cheer is a form that Cure Honey can turn into with the power of the PreCards. In this form, her hair is worn in tight curled pigtails held by double ribbons of red and blue. Her two-piece outfit is composed of a white top lined in blue with a streak of red and yellow on the chest, where a matching colored heart and bow reside on the left. The puffed sleeves are pale blue with a blue and white striped cuff. White ruffled fabric covers the navel, held by a red band that has a bow on it. Her skirt is blue with red pleats, and she gains heeled boots with blue lining and three red straps held by gold buttons beneath the cuff. She gains large blue heart earrings and white sleeves lined in blue. Coconuts Samba is a form that Cure Honey can turn into with the power of the PreCards. In this form, her hair remains the same as her Cure form but longer and wavier, worn with an orange headband that has a white, red, and orange feathery piece at the middle adorned by a ruby gem. Her outfit has a white base covering her torso with a yellow bikini-styled top lined in orange with a heart ornament in the center, surrounded by a red and green wing design. An orange heart hangs beneath this by a bead chain, matching those connected from the chest to the neck piece. White wing sleeves are included with orange lining. Her scalloped mini skirt is lined in orange and green, with three peplum layers sewn over it, composed of a yellow pleat, a layer of orange, and a layer of red. A green band circles the waist with an orange gem in the middle. On the back of the skirt are large orange feathery wings in three sections. Her orange boots are gold tipped to accent the lining around the top, and going down the center is a stripe of white. She also gains large orange spherical earrings, orange and white pleat sleeves beneath the wrist held by a green band, and a green choker lined in orange with a tiny ruby gem. Innocent Form Cure Honey's upgraded form. Her hair gains more volume and is worn in a curled ponytail that is slightly lighter in color and worn with a white ribbon that has a gold heart in the middle. Her top entirely turns white and her collar turns pale blue with white ruffled lining. Her heart ornament and ribbon is replaced by a fancier heart and pale blue bow. Her skirt is split into four sections, each representing a Cures color lined with white stylized frills. At the waist is a band of lilac with white pleat peplum and a gold droplet hanging from the center. Her boots end beneath the knee with frilly lining and white ribbon to match the gained opera gloves. Behind her back is a large translucent yellow ribbon. In this form, she wears makeup. Attacks |-|Finishers= * : Primary finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Baton Mode. * : Her attack in her Popcorn Cheer form, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Ribbon Mode. * : Coconut Samba's finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Maracas Mode. At the end, she sings "Mambo!" * - her first group attack, where needed the Shining Make Dresser. * - Her individual attack in using the power of the Shining Make Dresser in her Innocent Form. * - Her second group attack along Lovely, Princess and Fortune, where needed the Shining Make Dresser and the Innocent Harmony Mic. To perform it, all the girls must be in their Innocent Form. |-|Sub-attacks= Cure Honey’s Sub Attacks Etymology : Means "great forest". : Yūko can be written using different kanji characters, but can mean 裕子 ("fertile, child"). Cure Honey refers to honey, a sweet, sticky yellowish-brown fluid made by bees and other insects from nectar collected from flowers. This also may refer to her making honey candy. So far, Yuko's name means "The great forest of a fertile child" Songs Yuko's voice actor, Kitagawa Rina, has participated in many image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi, Han Megumi, who voices Shirayuki Hime, Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Hikawa Iona, and Kanemoto Ryōsuke, who voices Sagara Seiji. *'A Happy Rice Love Song' *'There is delicious♡love' Duets *'Happiness is the Password ~Yes! Happiness Charge!~' (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Tomatsu Haruka) *'Where Courage is Born' (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Tomatsu Haruka) *'The Magic Called Friends' (Along with Nakajima Megumi and Kanemoto Ryōsuke) *'Innocent Harmony' (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *Cure Honey makes an appearance before her official debut in-series as Cure Honey appears in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi two weeks before her official appearance. *It was revealed via twitter by the seiyuu of Cure Honey, Kitagawa Rina, that Yuko's birthday is May 11th. That means Yuko's zodiac is Taurus. *Yuko, along with the other Happiness Charge Cures, appeared as Cure Honey to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *An early design of Cure Honey had her with longer, curlier hair. Her two form changes also had different outfits. *She shares her name with Outa Yuuko, a minor character from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Gallery :Main page: Omori Yuko/Image Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Main characters